


In Oz Drabble Tree, No One Can Hear You Scream

by trillingstar



Series: Oz Drabble Trees [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (1997), Real Person Fiction, Wanted (TV)
Genre: Community: oz_wishing_well, Drabble Collection, Drabble Tree, F/M, Leeloni - Freeform, M/M, Oz Drabble Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles for Tree #6 @ <a href="http://oz-wishing-well.livejournal.com">oz_wishing_well</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Oz Drabble Tree, No One Can Hear You Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Jump phrase in bold.  
> 

  
1\. Leeloni (Lee Tergesen/Christopher Meloni), 200 words, 1-9.  
2\. Beecher/Keller, 100 words, 1-10.  
3\. Leeloni, 150 words, 1-10.  
4\. Eddie Drake/OFC, 150 words, 1-12.  
5\. Elliot/Kathy, 100 words, 1-17.  


1\. Leeloni.

The phone on his nightstand vibrates.

"Hey, bitch."

"Chris?" Lee sits up, rubs at his eyes. "What's up?"

Chris laughs. "Haven't you heard the news, prag? We're having a reunion."

Lee barks out an answering laugh. "You're fucking kidding me."

"I told you," Chris says. "Ratings are in the shitter."

"Yeah, but..." Lee protests.

"But nothing," Chris says. "Let me in so we can run lines."

"Lines?" Lee repeats doubtfully. "Figured you'd throw me against a wall and we'd ad lib from there."

The doorbell buzzes.

"I'll ad your lib," Chris growls.

"Kinky," Lee says, hanging up.

Chris stalks inside the moment the door opens, bringing with him a wild energy.

Lee raises an eyebrow. "Chris... Keller?"

Chris smiles, all teeth. He grabs at Lee, yanking him closer, loving his excited gasp. The familiar way they fit together sends **a shiver down his spine**.

He takes his time with the kiss, licking into Lee's mouth, the soft touch of tongues making his dick hard. Chris holds Lee tight, pressing kisses to Lee's neck and bare shoulder. The swell of love he feels for this man shouldn't be a surprise anymore.

"Oh, Beecher," Chris says slowly. "You're mine now, baby."

 

2\. Beecher/Keller.

Chris presses close, chest to shoulder, watching carefully. Toby's mouth is open on a ten-minute moan. Chris wets his fingers and slides them inside. Toby rears his head back, eyes squeezed shut, sweat on his temples.

Chris murmurs: fucking sexy, gonna make you come again, this is only the beginning.

He twists his wrist, fingers curling, plunges them in hard when Toby's thighs tremble. Toby arches up, **straining** not to come. Chris scrapes his teeth across Toby's bottom lip.

Toby exhales sharply, a steady chant of yeahohyeah, and then. Chris, pleaseplease.

Chris smiles, makes more promises, asks Toby to wait.

 

* _prompted by [Severina](http://severina2001.livejournal.com), who said, "you need to write an RPS drabble about that five minutes before that photo was taken for the MTV show."_ *

3\. Leeloni.

It makes sense for Lee to ride with Chris to the Bronx soundstage. They're leaving immediately after wrap, two guys hanging out. Bonding.

"Got you something," Chris says, elbow-deep in a brown paper bag. He pulls out a t-shirt with - no lie - a huge picture of a leering Elliot Stabler on the front.

Lee laughs until he's gasping, and then laughs some more when Chris points out the writing. "You are such an asshole," he manages.

Chris grins, pleased with himself. He glances at the open dressing room door and then back at Lee. "Take off your shirt."

It's an order, and Lee smirks but obeys.

Chris helps Lee into the new shirt, hands smoothing, cupping, grasping. He palms Lee's dick and squeezes.

"**Why now?** Fuck! I have to be on-camera in three!" Still, he thrusts forward into the touch.

"That's exactly why." Chris squeezes again. "Have fun."

 

4\. Eddie Drake/OFC.

"Aren't you beautiful," Eddie murmurs into the brunette's ear, and she arches under him, thighs clasped around his waist, ankles locked behind his ass.

Eddie found her after last call at Julie's, down by the boardwalk. Usually he's not left scraping the bottom of the barrel like that, but the first girl he'd picked out ralphed on the table. That stench? Killed his boner dead.

Whatever, this girl's got **a pussy**, and he's eight inches in. They twist so she's on top and he stares at her bouncing tits. Grabbing them, he lets them smack against his palms each time she lifts up and falls back down. He rubs his thumbs over her big nipples and she cries out.

"Yeah, that's right," he purrs, 'cause personal rule, Eddie doesn't come until his lady's satisfied. He thrusts, hard, loving how she trembles, tightens around his dick.

On cue, she shivers, comes.

 

5\. Elliot/Kathy.

Elliot, she says, her voice soft. It's late, that's why. Kids are sleeping. He knows this, saw them asleep. That helped.

He strips out of his clothes, crawls into bed, wraps her up in his arms, holds her close against his chest. She's relaxed in a way he barely remembers.

They almost don't have sex. He's content to lie against the pillows, holding his wife, listening to her breathing. Slowly, the tenseness dissipates.

He thought he was here for comfort, but when she presses his hand to her breast, he knows he's here for more. Love, peace, **grace**. Forgiveness. Home.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for [In Oz Drabble Tree, No One Can Hear You Scream](http://oz_wishing_well.livejournal.com/24072.html).  
> 


End file.
